real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Biggest Snake Of The Season
is the sixteenth episode of Survivor: Sikuai. Summary Menyoroti Coming back from tribal, Wes feels very responsible for Meghan's vote-off and feels bad. Gary is out of his league and starts to call Wes out on being the biggest snake of the season. He tells him that he won't win this game nor a single vote at the end. He's pissed and he doesn't want to talk to anyone. Everyone looks at each other as Gary leaves the group. Wes says that he totally understands Gary's reaction. The next morning, Shelly, Bailey and Brenda are sitting together. Brenda is doing Bailey's hair while Shelly is talking about the end game. Joaquin walks by and looks at the three girls. He knows that he was added later to the Suicide Squad alliance and that he might be on the bottom. He knows also that the girls have grown close to each other. If he wants to win this game and survive, he has to make sure he's not in the minority. He might have to change the game. Joaquin heads to Gary and starts building up a conversation. Gary is a bit resistant on Joaquin's pushy attitude, however, Gary agrees on working together against the girls even though he lost all interest in playing with Wes. Joaquin says that Wes would be stupid to just follow Shelly. Shelly is running the game and if she doesn't get stopped now, she might just win it all. Gary fully agrees. Challenge The challenge is won by Shelly. Menyoroti Back at camp, Shelly is feeling amazing. She makes a confessional where she states to be really close to winning the game. She feels like she has gone a very tough route to reach the end game and she's proud of how she has played so far. Bailey and Brenda are happy for Shelly that she has won immunity. Shelly talks with Joaquin about voting out Gary. Shelly makes many points about how Gary should go next and after him Wes so they can battle it out at final four. Joaquin frowns, which gets unnoticed, and lies that he's fine with that. As Shelly leaves, Joaquin heads to Wes and informs him about his plan. While Shelly informs the two girls about voting Gary, Joaquin got Gary and Wes together. They all agree on voting out Bailey tonight. It'll probably come down to a re-vote but if they manage to do this, they can still get the majority. Gary and Wes are in. Tribal Council Bailey, Brenda, Gary, Joaquin, Shelly and Wes arrive at tribal council. Jeff asks Shelly how it feels to have finally won immunity. She says that it was about time and she's glad to be sitting pretty with a necklace around her neck. Jeff then asks Bailey if she feels in danger after receiving many votes at two different tribal councils. Bailey nods, she definitely thinks she will get votes again but she's not too worried about going home. Finally, Jeff asks Joaquin what the voting criteria will be for tonight. Joaquin answers that it's all about the final tribal council decision. Everyone votes. Jeff reads the votes. . . . . First vote... . . . . Bailey . . . . Gary . . . . Gary . . . . Bailey Two votes Bailey, two votes Gary . . . . Gary . . . . . . . . Bailey We're deadlocked! Wes, Shelly, Joaquin and Brenda are going to re-vote for either Gary or Bailey. Shelly rolls her eyes as she looks at Wes and Joaquin. Joaquin looks at Brenda, who is sitting next to her, and he whispers that if he votes like her wish, she will return the favor. Brenda nods. Wes looks very scared while Shelly looks pissed. After the four players have revoted, Jeff reads the votes. . . . . First vote... . . . . Gary . . . . Gary . . . . . . . . 17th person voted out of Survivor: Sikuai and the 8th member of the jury... . . . . . . . . Gary (4-0) Gary looks up at Joaquin and Wes and looks kinda confused. Joaquin says he feels sorry for him but it had to be done. Shelly looks confused as well while Brenda smiles. Gary gets his torch snuffed and leaves. Votes Shelly voted Gary: "I've had enough of you. You've played well, sorta, but it's time for you to take your ass home. Thank u, next." Bailey voted Gary: "We've been through a lot and it feels weird to be sending you to ponderosa, but this is what we're doing. Good bye." Brenda voted Gary: "This is another easy decision, honestly. Nothing much to say about you." Joaquin voted Bailey: "And this is the break up of the Suicide Squad. Fireworks will happen tonight, I'm telling you that." Gary voted Bailey: "I have zero confidence in this but whatever. Let's do it." Wes voted Bailey: "Hopefully my mistake of last round can make up for this." Re-Votes Joaquin voted Gary: "With Brenda believing I was lost and I am doing this to please her, I will win her vote for the next round. Gary, sorry friend, but you going is my ticket to the finale." Shelly voted Gary: "I don't know what this bullshit actually is but let's see, Joaquin couldn't keep his promise again? Wes is a scared dog who is running back to his boss? What the hell. If I'm drawing the purple rock, I will literally eat the rock." Brenda voted Gary: "More action finally. This was starting to get boring honestly." Wes voted Gary: "I don't know what I'm doing arghhh. I don't wanna draw rocks, so sorry Gary but you need to go." Final Words "Never trust the snake. Wes is a dumb potato, pretty sure he won't receive a single vote if he reaches the end. Joaquin is nasty too, giving me false hope. Shelly's fake eyebrows looked goddamn annoying. Brenda is a sour pineapple and Bailey is the only person I don't despise. I'm really pissed. There, these are my final words." - Gary, 6th Place